


Beorn's Playpen

by Bam4Me



Series: Playpen [2]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, BDSM community, Beorn Runs a littles and pets daycare, Caregiver Beorn, Dom Gimli, Dom Ori, Dom Thorin, Erebor is the club, First of a series, Gen, KIND OF LITTLE!Kili, Kitten Legolas, Kitten Tauriel, Little!Bilbo, M/M, Modern Era, Modern Middle Earth, Multi, Non-Sexual Age Play, Non-Sexual Kink, Non-Sexual Submission, Pet Play, Puppy Play, Sub Bard, Sub Bilbo, Sub Dwalin, Sub Fíli, Sub Kíli, Thorin owns a non-sexual BDSM club, Thorins Company is a BDSM group that only deals with non-sexual BDSM, bunny bilbo, but NOT BDSM Verse, kitten play, sub Tauriel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2016-12-16
Packaged: 2018-09-08 23:51:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8868043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bam4Me/pseuds/Bam4Me
Summary: Beorn ran the only entirely non-sexual littles and pets daycare center in Arda. He loves all littles and pets, they're so sweet, how could he not? Thorin runs the biggest entirely non-sexual BDSM club though, so of course, they tended to mesh a little sometimes. It's okay, they all get along fine.





	

**Author's Note:**

> You know, I probably didn't even properly tag everything, christ. This one's gonna be the first of a series, hold on guys, we're in for a long one here.
> 
> Things that might freak you the fuck out: Thorin being involved in his nephews pet play. It's not explicit, it's 100% consensual, and it's non-sexual in any way shape or form. There is NO sexual BDSM in this at ALL. The other thing, is that it DOES mention Bard's kids being around sometimes while he's in pupspace. ASSUME with this, that they, like Fili and Kili, also grew up in a BDSM type community, and therefore, this is normal to them. This does not in any way make them involved in it, other than being around him.
> 
> Um... ya...
> 
> littlesforfandom.tumblr.com

Thorin should have expected this. It’s not like it was a strange thing to anyone in his family -or friends, or social group in general- and so while it might be a little _odd_ to have your nephews tell you that they want to explore non-sexual kink in a safe way, to be fully honest, this isn’t the first time someone in his social group has asked him for help in that area.

 

In fact, it wasn’t even the first time that he’s helped someone with pet play in general, but he will admit, he doesn’t know much about it as an exact kink type. He’s always been more into general Dom/sub practices.

 

Which is why he went to -see; cried at- his best friend Dwalin, because while Dwalin might be a sub, he was also Thorin’s closest friend, and a pet to boot.

 

“So, what am I even supposed to tell them? This isn’t exactly normal, Dwalin.”

 

“Why are you so flustered over this, you’ve had people ask you for help before, you’re a very good Dom, always helpful. What’s the issue?”

 

“Dwalin, they’re my _nephews_ , their mother might kill me if she thinks I’ve ruined them-”

 

“Woah, woah, wait a second,” Dwalin held his hands out, a scowl firmly in place on his face, “ _ruined?_ Thorin, no, you haven’t ruined them. Children, as a general rule, explore things, their sexuality, their bodies, each other, and everything else around them. Fili and Kili are both of age, and they’ve basically grown up with everyone in their family being connected to the BDSM community in _some_ way or another, to be honest, I’m surprised they haven’t asked to explore it before now. Not only that, they’re doing this entirely non sexually, they want your help to do this _safely_. I say, let them. Better than some stranger who might take advantage if given half a chance.”

 

Thorin did nod at that, but still looked a little wary. “You honestly don’t think this is weird?”

 

Dwalin shrugged. “I think _most_ people are lying when they say they don’t like kink in any way at all, so it goes to show, that most people, growing up in the way that Fili and Kili did, wouldn’t be nervous about getting into it if they want to. I think the real oddity, is that they asked for help at all. Most people their age don’t really look before they leap, but that just goes to show that the two of them grew up right, learned to trust your opinion and help. There’s nothing wrong with that.”

 

Thorin kept quiet for a little bit longer. “...do you think I should take them to Beorn? He’s the best caregiver I can think of, and I have _never_ seen him sexualize a pet before. He’s got quite a few little ones and pets alike running around that farm of his.”

 

Dwalin nodded. “Oh, that sounds like fun, but we should take Gimli and Ori too. They’re both Doms; well, at least, they say they are, but they should get to know more people in our community if they want to really be active members.”

 

Thorin nodded. He never really thought that he’d be helping bring in the newest generation of kinksters; the idea of it had never really occurred to him as important enough to get into it with the rest of their friends who had taken an interest.

 

“Alright, we can go there, but no promises if Dis and Vili get angry at me about this and make me not take them.”

 

“It’ll be fine, the boys will love it.”

 

***

 

‘The Company’ as they called themselves, was a local BDSM group. Thorin, owned one of the biggest BDSM clubs in Middle Earth, called Erebor. It was classy, and public sex was not a thing, because Thorin -and all the others- started the club out of need for an outlet in a place where you’re not liable to turn the corner and see something you didn’t come there for, and so Erebor was started, one of the few non sexual BDSM clubs.

 

It was actually very popular with a lot of people, and while they didn’t allow minors, they did promote the idea that teens could be involved in BDSM without being involved with anyone older, or sexually, which, they’ll admit, does get them a lot of hate from other clubs, but it’s just like teaching sex ed; you could promote abstinence, but that will only lead to unplanned pregnancy, and lots of STDs.

 

So, when Thorin had been contact by the owner of a pet and age play daycare center, he had been a _little_ wary at first, but upon inspection of the ranch -big and sprawling, with animals and almost entirely self sufficient- he had been more than excited to promote the place through his club.

 

Of course, he welcomed all pets and littles coming to his club, but he didn’t specialize in those areas, he rather liked more traditional areas of BDSM, but he didn’t hesitate to recommend Beorn to them.

 

Some got a little wary of Beorn himself at first, and Thorin didn’t blame them. At nearly seven foot two, and more muscle than Dwalin, he was an intimidating man, to say the least. Thorin was fairly sure he had some giant’s blood in him. He himself had been a little worried at this man being a caregiver at first, but that was before he actually saw the big man with a pet.

 

Beorn was a natural caregiver, he ran his ranch with minimal help, and while he was loving with both his pets and littles, he was also firm. He wasn’t one to be walked all over by a sub.

 

Which is good, because Fili and Kili will walk all over anyone who gave them the slightest give. Even Thorin, who’s been a Dom longer than most people have known about BDSM, has let the two little boys walk all over him more than once in life.

 

He really couldn’t help himself, the two of them were his moon and stars, and they knew it.

 

He looked up into the rear view mirror before flipping on the turn signal, and going down one of the long stretches of dirt road towards Beorn’s ranch. It was a ways outside of town, secluded and perfect for littles and pets to run around without being watched.

 

“You two excited?”

 

Kili was bouncing in his seat a little, barely contained by his seat belt, but Fili was a little more subdued, holding onto his little brother by his waist, keeping him mostly contained from the energy threatening to make him pop. “Yeah, Uncle!”

 

Thorin had to shake his head a little and focus back on the road, feeling entirely enamoured by how sweet it was. Christ, he’s not even a caregiver in general, but damn, even he knows that littles and pets were sometimes literally so cute, they couldn’t help themselves.

 

“Well, I’m glad. We’re nearly there, maybe another ten minutes.”

 

He looked out the door to see the other cars following them. Quite a few of the company had joined them on this particular excursion. Dwalin was napping in the passenger seat, drooling a little, and Nori was in the car right behind them, with Ori and Gimli -since they couldn’t put all four young adults in the same car without them talking Dwalin’s ear off, Fili and Kili at least knew how to whisper if they needed to- and in the car after that, Bofur -who's actually been coming to Beorn’s place for a while now- was riding in with a man Thorin hasn’t actually met, but Bofur assured him he’d been coming to the ranch for a while too now.

 

The first thing they were greeted with then the front door of the large ranch house opened, was two dogs running out -and nearly tripping Fili in the process, who in turn, grabbed a hold of Kili, and nearly sent them both tumbling to the ground before Dwalin caught them- and then a small -like, _tiny_ small- blonde haired man nearly making it out after them before he was caught -whining and squirming to get away- up in a set of giant hands.

 

Beorn pulled what looked like a little into his arms, sighing when he kept whining in his arms -it was amazing how big Beorn was, he could easily hold the little against his hip much like you’d hold an actual child- and gave them all a funny look.

 

“Oh right, forgot you guys were coming. Well, come in. I need to get this little one off to nap before he throws another fit-”

 

“I can do that.” The man who had made the drive up with Bofur spoke up, looking more than a little eager at the idea of taking the little off Beorn’s hands. Bard, Thorin remembers his name as.

 

Beorn looked a little grateful and easily passed off the little to him as he passed, and Bard took him with a look of pure affection on his face. Obviously, he knew this little, because the blonde whined once, before seeing who it was that he was now holding onto, and eagerly latched onto his neck while the long haired man carried him off and out of the foyer, down a hallway.

 

The rest of their group came into the foyer and Beorn inspected them all with a cocked eyebrow. He motioned to the four youngest in the group. “These the ones that are interested in playing?”

 

Thorin shrugged. “Well, Fili and Kili are, but Ori and Gimli are Doms, or so I’ve heard.”

 

Ori and Gimli eagerly nodded, looking excitable. “Yeah.”

 

Beorn shrugged; it really didn’t matter much to him, as long as other Doms were respectful of boundaries and don’t try anything with his subs, he really didn’t mind them. Thorin’s company has been rather inclimental in him keeping a steady stream of subs coming into the ranch for care and help where they need it, and Beorn is happy to help all of them.

 

“Alright. Just don’t try anything stupid with the pets. They know how to bite if someone goes past their boundaries.”

 

They both nodded, looking a little star struck. “What about the littles?”

 

That was Gimli, who seemed to think that the little that had run through the foyer was the cutest thing in the world, but at the same time, it might be the complete awe of seeing a submissive so openly in subspace. He’s entirely enticed by it.

 

“Well, the only little on the ranch right now, is Bilbo, and he’s off to nap. When he wakes up, he’ll probably be less techy with people. He’s quiet when he’s not tired, but he’ll cling to Bard and Tauriel, like usual. Maybe Bofur.”

 

Beorn looked a little nervous at how intently the four young adults were staring at him, and glanced away. Thorin decided to save him from them.

 

“Why don’t you and Ori go out back and see if anyone is out there. Don’t approach anyone without permission first, but the horses could always use some company I know.”

 

Gimli nodded and dragged his friend out of the foyer, towards a back door they could see through a huge living room, and Thorin turned down to his nephews, wondering if maybe he should leave the room before things went further.

 

He knew that a lot of submissives had trouble, or would outright refuse, to enter subspace around their family. Obviously, they would have no trouble doing it around each other, if they had really been talking about this as long as they said they’ve been, but it might not be the same for him. He decided to ask. No point in skirting around things with this.

 

“Do you two feel comfortable if you both come talk with me and Beorn in private, or would you like someone else to come with you?”

 

Fili and Kili shrugged. “It’s fine, Uncle, you should come with us.”

 

Kili nodded along with his brother, letting one of his hands -his small hands, so unlike how damn tall he was now- worm into Thorin’s and gave it a squeeze. “Yeah, come with us.”

 

Thorin nodded with a little sigh, leaving the rest of their group to go make themselves comfortable around the house. Nori followed Gimli and Ori out back to keep them company, and Thorin knew that the rest of them would be fine.

 

***

 

Bilbo wasn’t always a little, in fact, the reason that he originally came to Beorn’s ranch -and stayed, don’t forget that part- was because of an interest in pet play, that had yet to wane.

 

In fact, as odd as it might be, he thinks he’s quite happy with his choices to pursue this part of his life.

 

See, when he wasn’t little, or even just plain old Bilbo, he was a bunny. Beorn thought it was the cutest thing in the world, he never stopped calling him ‘little bunny’, no matter what. That’s what Bilbo was, to him, a sweet little bunny who would hop right into your heart and make himself at home there.

 

Bilbo was okay with that.

 

Bilbo was outside in the gardens right now, inspecting a particularly pretty flower, after he woke up from a nap that day. Bard was already in the living room, bothering Tauriel but he couldn’t find Legolas anywhere. Bofur says he saw him sitting on top of a redheaded man but Bilbo couldn’t find either of them anywhere. He thinks Bofur is telling tales again. Rude.

 

“Hello, little one.”

 

Bilbo looked up from his inspection of the pretty colours on the pink flower he’d found, and found himself staring up at a big man, with long black hair, braided back from his face, and a full beard, trimmed in a neat modern style, that made it look soft and fluffy.

 

Bilbo kinda wanted to pet his beard.

 

He chewed thoughtfully on the tip of his index finger, cocking his head to the side so he could study the man properly.

 

He’s seen him around before, though Thorin had never seen him, but that’s because he gets nervous while in petspace, doesn’t like people he doesn’t know getting to close to him. He usually tends to stick to Tauriel and Bard -and Bard’s children on the times when he brings them to come see them all, Tilda liked his stories, and Sigrid liked the horses the best, and Bain always watched tv with him- but he doesn’t really come out for strangers. Of course, Thorin looked like a nice Dom.

 

Not a daddy, but a nice Dom.

 

“Hi.” He opened and closed his left hand in a semblance of a wave to him, smiling around his finger.

 

Thorin smiled at him, but his nose was all wrinkled up, like he smelled something funny. Bilbo frowned up at him. How rude. “I’m sure that can’t taste so good, does it, little one?”

 

Bilbo scowled at him around his finger. “Does so.”

 

Thorin looked so very amused, and pulled something out of his pocket. “Are you sure you wouldn’t want this instead? Beorn says you like these more.”

 

Bilbo’s eyes went wide, and he eagerly reached for the pacifier instead, not even fussing when the large man came over and deftly clipped it to his shirt without a word. Actually, he thinks Thorin is a pretty okay guy. Thanks.

 

Thorin snorted. This guy was adorable. “Come on inside, Beorn says it’s time for lunch.”

 

The mention of food easily got the little moving, because food is awesome, and Beorn is such a good cook, he doesn’t even mind that he doesn’t keep any meat in the house. Bilbo let out a happy little hum behind his pacifier, heading back into the kitchen through the back door, but nearly tripped over Tauriel and Bard, who were sprawled over an impressive amount of the floor.

 

Bard was mostly on his stomach, wearing sweats and a tee shirt while Tauriel sat on his back, primly cleaning her paws and occasionally leaning in to clean the back of his neck for him, because puppies are dumb and don’t know how to do that properly.

 

Bunnies are at least better at that then puppies, but Bilbo usually ended up getting cleaned by her when he’s little as well, because Tauriel liked having clean babies too.

 

She was _slightly_ trepidatious about the idea of having two more puppies in the house with them. Doesn’t Beorn understand how long it takes to clean the ones they already have?

 

She meowed up at the giant while Beorn helped boost the little into his seat at the table, giving him a plate of baby safe foods -which means that she was going to have to meow at Beorn once Bilbo is done until Beorn remembers to clean him, which is more time for her to take outside of her busy schedule- and Beorn turned to pet her hair while she kneads at Bard’s back. She liked this spot, it was comfy.

 

“Hello, sweetheart, don’t worry, you and Bard will get fed soon enough, let me get the new puppies set up first. They probably don’t know how to be nice and patient like you do, kitten.”

 

Tauriel puffed up a little, happy that she was so well behaved compared to the new pups, but also was a little sad at having to wait for food.

 

Gosh, humans don’t realize how busy a kitten’s day is, she has _so_ much that she needs to be doing right now, she can’t spend all day waiting for food and cleaning babies and puppies, she has naps to take in sunny spots, and windows to look out of. Darn it, it’s hard being a good kitty.

 

She laid down on Bard’s back, curled up tight in a little ball, and leaned in to nuzzle at his neck. Bard was a puppy, but he was an older puppy, so he didn’t cause trouble all the time like she’s sure these new excitable puppies would. Bard turned over a little, just enough so he could lick at her face in commiseration, before going back to laying down again. She was a tiny kitten, he liked having her sit on his back. She always gave him backrubs.

 

When it was finally time for the Company to leave again, Thorin was already planning with Beorn on days when Fili and Kili could come back regularly to play with the other pets again. This would be good for them.

**Author's Note:**

> littlesforfandom.tumblr.com


End file.
